Je ne suis pas gay!
by Yami-Pimea
Summary: Et si le Joker découvrait que des fangirls et autres yaoistes font de son image ? Sa réaction en direct à la télévision. ps: Attention, ceci est une fanfic complètement stupide, vous êtes prévenus !


**Auteur :** Yamiko

**Série** : Batman (série animée)

**Genre : **énorme connerie ! Sinon : One-shot, un poil d'OOC et de portnawak

**Rating : **PG-13

**Pairing : **aucun et tant mieux !

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne p'appartiennent et grand bien m'en fasse, vu ce que j'en fais.

**Résumé** : Et si le Joker découvrait que des fangirls et autres yaoistes font de son image ? Sa réaction en direct à la télévision.

**Note **: Attention, ceci est une fanfic complètement stupide, vous êtes prévenus ! Mais j'avoue m'être toujours demandée comment le Joker réagirait s'il voyait le contenu de certains fanarts…

--

La journée avait parfaitement commencée, un ciel bleu, du soleil et l'air ambiant n'était pas désagréable. Elle aurait pu continuer ainsi si une certaine personne dont le nom commençait par « J » et se finissait par « oker » n'était pas rentré dans une rage folle et n'avait pas pris possession du building de la chaîne d'information locale.

Une alerte fut lancée et les images furent retransmises sur toutes les chaînes. Jim Gordon (qui avait pris un congé exceptionnel car il s'était fait une fracture du tibia(1)) alluma la télévision et eut l'image d'un Joker visiblement fou de rage.

« C'est bon là, l'audimat ?? »

Un petit « oui » lui parvint aux oreilles, « oui » ayant sûrement été dit par un pauvre employé de la télévision, littéralement mort de peur.

« BIEN !! »

Le Joker fixa la caméra et attendit quelques secondes avant de parler. Finalement, il se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

« Habitants de Gotham, bonjour ! Ou plutôt MAUVAIS jour !! Figurez vous que, dans le courrier(2) du jour, j'ai trouvé une lettre… Au contenu PLUS que douteux ! Et, ayant été quelque peu perturbé par ce courrier, j'ai fait quelques recherches… »

Il marqua une pause, comme pour trouver ses mots. N'y arrivant visiblement pas, il hurla :

« ALORS COMME ÇA VOUS PENSEZ QUE JE SUIS GAY, HEIN ?? »

Il y eut un grand silence dans toute la ville, voire le monde entier car tous évidemment étaient connectés à la chaînes d'informations ou regardaient le Flash Spécial diffusé en direct avec sous-titres(3) dans tous les pays du monde.(4)

Le Joker reprit la parole.

« Vous comptiez me cacher ça longtemps, bande de petits salopiots ?? Et oui, je les ais vus, tous ces dessins, toutes ces fanfics ou vous m'imaginez faire des choses avec Bat… »

Il eut un haut-le-cœur, ne réussissant pas à terminer sa phrase.

« Alors OUAIS, je me maquille et je m'habille d'une façon que certaines personnes(5) considèrent comme bizarre… Mais est ce que ça fait de moi un homo, HEIN ? Et l'aspect « Clown qui fait peur » ÇA VOUS ÉCHAPPE, ÇA ?? »

Finalement, il attrapa Harley Quinn qui malgré ses efforts pour le réconforter, ce qu'elle avait fort mal réussi au passage(6), l'avait accompagné et la planta devant la caméra.

« ET ÇA, C'EST QUOI A VOTRE AVIS ?? UN TRANSSEXUEL, PEUT ÊTRE ?? »

Il y eut un nouveau silence et le Joker, ayant sans doute eut une vision mentale de ce qu'il venait de dire, eut une expression plus que dégoûtée… Puis (et s'il avait eut une couleur de peau normale, il aurait blanchi subitement) il baissa son regard et fixa Harley.

« Dis moi… Tu… »

Harley, ayant deviné ce qu'il allait dire, le regarda, effarée.

« Voyons enfin… Poussin, vous allez bien là ?? »

Avec un grognement, le Joker repoussa la jeune fille. D'accord c'était stupide mais cette lettre l'avant rendu, en plus d'être psychotique, complètement paranoïaque !

« Bref, à toutes les fangirls, yaoistes et je ne sais quelle espèce de folles, JE NE SUIS PAS GAY !! »

Il inspira et expira profondément avant de continuer.

« Cependant… J'admets que vous avez raison sur un point… Le p'tit Batman, il y a de fortes chances qu'il le soit ! Apres tout regardez le… Moi j'ai Harley mais lui il a Robin ! Et puis franchement, un homme qui s'habille en collants avec un VIEUX SLIP par-dessus, vous trouvez que ça fait très mâle ? »

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Batman, fou de rage apparut.

« Eh ben, quand on parle du loup… » Pensa le Joker.

Il n'eut pas le temps de, ne serait ce que penser à autre chose, quand il entendit des hurlement hystériques monter vers le plateau de télévision.

« Oh non, elles m'ont suivi ! » grommela l'homme de sa voix gutturale.(7)

A ce moment là, une horde de jeunes filles folles furieuses rentrèrent sur le plateau TV et se jetèrent sur le Joker. Harley, folle de rage se jeta sur les filles mais elle se fit rapidement rejeter.

Batman, décontenancé, jeta un coup d'œil à la caméra. Apres quelques hésitations, il se décida à parler :

« J'ai des explications. Dit il. La LFYTOCHFJ(8) (« à vous souhaits », lui répondit quelqu'un) a réussi à retrouver la piste du Joker et lui a écrit un courrier comme quoi il fallait qu'il avoue ouvertement son homosexualité « parce que ça fait classe d'être gay, miam !»… Elles ont fait de même avec moi. Cependant, je puis vous assurer que ni lui, ni moi ne sommes gays ! »

Et il finit par grommeler quelque chose de difficilement compréhensible. Toujours est il qu'il semblait vouloir donner un semblant d'explication au slip et collants. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers le Joker et hurla.

« BON SANG, VOUS M'AVIEZ PROMIS DE NE PAS LUI ARRACHER SES VÊTEMENTS !! »

Jim Gordon, consterné, éteint son poste de télévision.

« On vit dans un monde de fous » pensa t'il. « Heureusement tout est fini… N'est ce pas ?? » Ajouta t'il avec un regard noir.

Heuuu… Oui c'est fini ! '

1 Il avait marché sur un chewing-gum… Pas de quoi se faire une fracture du tibia mais c'était sans compter un jeune qui faisait du skate lui étant rentré dedans brutalement, alors qu'il essayait de se débarrasser du chewing-gum sous sa semelle. Jim ayant perdu l'équilibre, mit un pied sur la chaussée alors qu'un dix tonnes arrivait droit sur lui. Pour l'éviter, le camion avait freiné mais était rentré dans une bouche d'incendie, provoquant ainsi un carambolage avec un autre camion arrivant en face. Celui-ci, contenant des boites de conserves de thon au naturel, rentra de plein fouet dans le dix tonnes et, les portes ayant sans doute été mal fermées, projeta son contenu à 80kmh sur le trottoir. Jim parvint à éviter miraculeusement les boites tout en sauvant le skater qui n'avait rien compris à la situation. C'est au moment de rejoindre son véhicule de fonction qu'il posa le pied sur une boite. Celle-ci glissa sur le sol, détrempé à cause de la bouche d'incendie que le camion avait détruite, et Jim tomba à la renverse, se brisant net le tibia.

« L'assurance maladie ne va jamais me croire. » pensa t'il, alors qu'on l'emmenait à l'hôpital.

2 et là tous les habitants de Gotham pensèrent : « Quoi, ce taré a une boite aux lettres ? »

3 Enfin à ce moment là, il n'y eut pas de sous titres car les personnes employées au sous titrage se demandaient s'ils avaient bien entendu ce qu'ils pensaient avoir entendu.

4 sauf au fin fond du pole nord où, avouons le, les habitants n'en avaient pas grand-chose à faire puisqu'ils n'avaient de toute façons pas la télé !

5 « certaines personnes » c'est-à-dire 98 de la population planétaire.

6 Car lui demander si c'était vrai, et si c'était pour ça qu'il ne la touchait jamais avait été une mauvaise idée… Surtout après lui avoir précisé que, malgré son orientation sexuelle, elle l'aimerait toujours et pour toute sa vie.

7 Il n'a toujours pas été faire examiner sa gorge, malgré le fait que Robin lui dise mille fois par jour qu'il souffre sans doute d'un cas aggravé de cancer le larynx.

8 Ligue des Fangirls Yaoistes au Trouble Obsessionnel Compulsif Hyper Fan du Joker


End file.
